Love Notes
by DuelMaster27
Summary: Relena and Heero constantly write love notes to one another... but will they ever send them! Please read and review.
1. Heero's Part Times

To Relena:

Your eyes like the blue ocean,

That represent the peace that all know.

You fight for all, but mostly for,

My heart.

You've stolen my heart,

Many times.

On the battlefield.

That's why I ha—

_WAIT, WHAT AM I DOING!_

_BURN…… BURN…….._

_BURN!_

_HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Sincerely,

Heero


	2. Relena Steps In

To Heero:

From once I laid eyes on you,

Your secret man inside you,

Has put me in a bind.

Your accident overthrew me,

For once, your heart has taken away nothing but,

My soul.

All I did was protect you,

From the harsh fate of death.

You are the GOD of my dreams.

You never talked to me,

NEVER!

I'll I have to say is –

_"Miss Relena, I'm touched by that single note," said the butler._

_"May I help you with that, Miss Relena" said the butler, sobbing._

_"No," Relena said. "I can throw in the fire myself."_

_"WHAT!" screamed the butler._

Sincerely,

Relena


	3. You're Going Down

Dear Relena,

This is one I shall not brag,

You are one and I am another.

One with the power is one of all.

You have struck me again and again.

To come forth and battle again,

For all mankind,

One slipup could be the end.

Listen here and come down the lane,

Your are loved by all,

But morely by me,

To prevent death to all,

Yo-

_WHAT AM I DOING!_

_SHE KNOWS TOO MUCH NOW!_

_TOO LATE!_

_I SHALL DESTROY HER!_

Yours truly,

Heero


	4. Strike Three

Dear Heero,

Being the GOD of my dreams

Holds to fate to decide our destiny

For us to kill, for us to live.

Ourfuture,our future in the hands of fate

What can happen to pin us together

To fight and destroy, or to live happily

Together

Well I think it's going to be a battle to the death

I don't know about you, but everything is going to end.

This will be fate whether or not it happens

All I have to say is

_BATTLE OR NOT TOBATTLE, THAT IS THE QUESTION_

It could be or couldn't be it

RELENA OUT, DAWG


	5. You're Out

Authors note: sorry about the wait. But I think you will like this one as much as the others. Sorry.

From once which it came

To seal away pain,

Breaks all away

To seal are destiny we must kill to defend

Our precious planet from destruction

To save mankind we must fight.

To death

Full force combat

We have to kill each other

We must kill…..

**KILL!**

Annihilate one another

**TO KILL…. TO DESTROY…..**

**TO ANNIHILATE!**

This is destiny…..

Destiny……

**DESTINY!**

To save Earth we will kill…….

_IT'S TIME FOR BATTLE!_

_NOW DIE HEERO! DIE!_

_NEVER WILL I DIE! NE-NEVER!_

_(Guns firing, Tears jerking from the inhabitants of Earth),_

_It looks like Relena is d-e-a-d…………. OH MY GOD SHES ALIVE! (people cheering)_

_NOW DIE! Relena why, _

_BECAUSE YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS!DIE!_

_PARISH!_

_YOU HAVETO MAKE A FULL FORCE BLAST………_

_TO KILL ME!_

_You will perish tonight…………… PERISH!_

_NOW HEERO……..DIE!_

_(Heero and Relena at the same time) HUH!_

"**_This is destiny isn't?" said Heero_**

"**_Yes it is Heero." said Relena_**

"**_So why are we doing this?" Heero said_**

"**_Right now we are in the hands of fate." Said Relena_**

"**_But this isn't what we should be doing if we are going to protect Earth?" Heero beging to cry _**

"_**I know, but if we want are fate to be sealed, we must fight…….FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"**_

_"NOW DIE!"_

_"I DON'T TO FIGHT ANYMORE!" Heero said_

_"IT'S TO LATE NOW!"_

_"STOP…….STOP……..PLEASE STOP NOW!"_

_"PLEASE……PLEASE……….PLEASE!(Tearsflyingfrom Heero's eye)."_

_"You made me like this, and you will pay with your LIFE!"_

_"Stop……Please stop…….Please stop…….PLEASE!"_

_"You have to…For the sake of Earth."_

_"Never!" Relena screamed_

_"Fine then..." said Heero crying_

_"All systems powering down in 5…4…3…2…1…_

_All systems powered down…" said Heero's Gundam _

_"Kill me if you want. I'm not forcing you to."_

_"Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it!" screamed Earths inhabitants_

_"I can't," Relena blurted out_

_"HUH!" Screamed Earth_

_"You heard me I can't do it!" Relena screamed_

_"OH NO! Relena is falling into Earth with out her shield on, she'll burn up!" Screamed Earth shockingly_


End file.
